Scaled Ascension
Scaled Ascension (蜥蜴 上昇, Tokage Jōshō) is an ability granted to a human through the usage of a Dragon's forbidden spell, transferring their draconic soul into the human vessel to permanently increase the power of the user's elemental abilities. Overview Dragons are creatures of immense strength and power, once believed to be the first to wield Ki in its elemental form and the ones who gifted the knowledge of magic to humans, their powerful souls wielding magic far stronger than any in which a mage could hope to attain on their own. However, a forbidden spell exists amongst dragons that allow the massive creatures to gift their power to a human at the cost of their own life. Dragons who use this forbidden spell are often those who have failed to mate or otherwise produce a child of their own in which they can pass on their abilities too. Humans chosen by dragons are often those who were left abandoned or orphaned, the dragon seeing potential or taking pity on the human child and taking them in as their own. The draconic abilities passed down to the child is their final parting gift, the dragon leaving its physical body behind and gifting their adopted child their soul. Upon reacting with the soul of the human the body will begin to change, becoming hybrid in nature as the two souls react with one another, granting the user not only the primal magic of their dragon parent but the ability to transform into a dragon as well at will. However, it is not as simple as the dragon simply gifting the human with its soul. In order for the dragon to successfully transfer their soul into the body of their adoptive child, the two bust possess the same elemental nature. Mages who Ki nature is that of water may only accept and utilize the soul of a dragon who also possesses a water natured Ki type. The rejection of a soul results in the death of both parties and as such, dragons often only take in those who possess that compatibility to begin with. The primal nature of dragons' magic is a large part of what makes it stronger than that of a regular elemental nature magic, having developed over time to be far more potent and requiring far more control over ki to safely manipulate. The soul gifted to the user upon the transfer is what allows the mage to utilize this primal magic, the power of the dragon soul acting to boost the overall power and potential of the one who had it placed inside them. This is why those who have undergone this transfer no longer refer to their magic as simply that of fire, water, earth, wind, light, or darkness. Users referring to it as "Scaled Ascension: Fire or water Magic". Like all magic, this too can be passed down from parent to child but unfortunately, as the generations pass the power of the soul begins to dilute until the soul is no longer powerful enough to use the primal magic and the dragon soul is lost, reverting back to its original elemental form. During this time, however, users can converse with the dragon soul for short periods of time so long as the soul remains within their body as they do not truly die until their soul losses its light and fades. Trivia Category:Magic Category:Magical Ability Category:Primal Magic Category:Inherited Magic Category:Magical Boost Category:Dragons Category:Magic and Abilities